


Extra Credit

by Audzilla28



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, both male and female parts, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: “Have a good day, Kunugi-sensei,” you nodded at him as you made your way to the door.“Ah, Anzu, just a moment,” he called, and you groaned silently as you flipped back to him. “Do you mind closing the door?” You nodded, turning back towards the door and closing it with a melancholic click, wishing it was closing behind you as you stood before Akiomi.------------Both Male and Female counterparts! Both are just a bit different, but it was fun writing something to lean both ways. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Kunugi Akiomi/Anzu, Kunugi Akiomi/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Male Version

**Author's Note:**

> reader is a third year who has turned 18 and is consenting! just wanted to stick this in here :3
> 
> anyways for my dear husband lucien thank u for adding fuel to my fire

Having a pretty face at Yumenosaki had its perks, despite your enrollment in the producer course. Units were constantly trying to steal you, and the other boys who didn’t realize you were also a boy showered you in attention up until you said something. Upon realizing your voice was deep, and connecting it to the fact you were wearing the male uniform, they’d quickly run off. A few brave few souls would persist, claiming ‘gender meant nothing’ to them until you decided to let them give it a try. 

They always ran off after a week or two. Your mind wandered back to the window, tapping your pen mindlessly against your notebook. It was almost the end of your third year now, having turned 18 in the middle of the school year, and graduation was just around the corner. You were really enjoying the producer course, though, but you were tired of the units constantly trying to scout you.

“Anzu,” Akiomi’s voice echoed through the quiet room, making you jolt. You stood up, chair scraping as you hastily pushed it back.

“Yes!” You squeaked. Akiomi stared at you blankly, and you realized he was waiting for an answer. You flushed, embarrassed.

“Uhm… what was the question again?” You asked weakly. Akiomi let out a sigh, shaking his head gently.

“I get you third years are antsy, but you need to focus on your studies, at least enough to graduate.” You nodded sheepishly, and Akiomi repeated his question. You sputtered out a decent enough response, and he nodded, accepting the answer as you sunk back into your chair. Your shoulders slumped as you flipped through your workbook, finding the right page to at least try to pretend you were trying to learn. You buried your fingers in your scalp, pushing your loose hair around as you skimmed the lesson. 

Brows furrowed, you almost didn’t even hear the bell as you were deep into your reading. Sure, it was the required reading and part of the lesson, but it was still interesting enough to captivate you for the moment, and enough to make it look like you were participating in the lesson. The bell cut off, and you didn’t process the sound until the sound of everyone’s chairs scraping broke your focus. You jumped, glancing around the class as all of the boys darted out of the door. You started tossing your books and pens into your bag, ready to go home for the day. You zipped up your bag and made your way to the front of the class.

“Have a good day, Kunugi-sensei,” you nodded at him as you made your way to the door.

“Ah, Anzu, just a moment,” he called, and you groaned silently as you flipped back to him. “Do you mind closing the door?” You nodded, turning back towards the door and closing it with a melancholic click, wishing it was closing behind you as you stood before Akiomi.

“I’m sorry about before,” you started, sure that that was what he wanted to discuss. He waved his hand, cutting you off. 

“I’m not concerned about your grades. You are, after all, at the top of the class grade-wise right now.” You blinked, finding that hard to believe. You were a pure-bred slacker and procrastinator, turning in assignments right as they were due. 

“Really?” Your voice shook ever so slightly.

“Really, you think the rest of the boys can concentrate on anything well?” He sighed heavily, steadying himself with a hand on his desk. “Those boys… they aren’t pestering you or anything, are they?”

“What do you mean? They haven’t done anything weird,” you shrugged.

“I mean, they are treating you well? Being the only producer in the school has painted quite the target on your back.” Akiomi spoke with care in his voice, stepping to the side of his desk. You sighed, all of your negative interactions flooding your mind.

“There are boys who certainly are weird,” you admitted, shoulders slumping. “Sure, they can be…” you paused as you nearly said ‘horny’. “Persistent. But after turning down their scouting a few times, they usually get the point.” Akiomi’s face twitched in annoyance.

“Those boys…” he sighed. A lot of sighing today, you noticed.

“They’re just being boys, y’know?” You offered, not wanting to make it difficult for any of them. They were idols with fans after all, and none of them truly had been a threat.

“Still, I worry for you, Anzu.” Akiomi’s voice was strong and serious as he stepped closer ever so slightly. “I fear as the year draws to a close, and graduation comes around, the boys will grow too desperate to attach themselves before everyone parts ways.” You shook your head.

“No, I still plan on working with them!” You nodded, thinking of Eichi’s invitation to the Ensemble Square.

“Ah, so you have been in contact with Tenshouin?” He hummed, a bit happy. You nodded again.

“The square looks so exciting, I’ve been visiting a lot after school!” Your eyes glimmered with passion. “I’ve helped them organize quite a few events already, and watching all of the newer groups spread their wings and take off truly is a sight.” Akiomi smiled, fondness pricking his chest as you continued. “I’m glad most of the groups here are affiliated with one of the branches at the Square, I’d hate to not even be able to see them.” Akiomi’s smile faltered, and you froze, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

“What about your teachers?” Akiomi asked, voice curious but withheld. You gasped, not even realizing you had skipped over the teachers. You waved your hands out.

“I - I mean, I’ll miss you too, Kunugi-sensei, but you are stopping by the Square at times, right? Eichi mentioned you would, but I didn’t want to assume anything, but I did keep an eye out for you whenever I was there when we didn’t have school, and-”

“I’m teasing you, Anzu.” Akiomi’s voice was uncharacteristically soothing, a breathy chuckle making its way to your ears. You flushed, realizing what you had said. 

“As a retired idol, of course I’ll see you there. I can’t just release these boys into the wild, can I?” He came in close, standing only a few feet in front of you. “I’m glad they developed the Square, I’d hate for you to graduate as a producer only to not have anyone to produce.” You nodded, fiddling with your hands as you tried to keep your blush down. Kunugi-sensei was surprisingly close, and you couldn’t help but inhale his cologne, eyes darting from his face as he watched you with a firm gaze.

“Ah, you don’t have to worry about me, Kunugi-sensei, I’ll be okay-”

“Your words won’t comfort me at all,” he cut you off, and you flipped your gaze back to him, his purple eyes filled with an emotion you couldn’t quite pick up.

“Anzu, as I said before, I do care for you,” he grasped one of your sweaty hands, heat shooting up your arm at his touch. “Perhaps a little more than one should…” He adjusted his glasses with free hand, bringing it down to sandwich your hand between his palms. Your breath caught in your throat, watching his expressions as your face turned bright red. You weren’t too sure what Akiomi was doing, but you were not going to protest. He came in closer, only a few inches between your chests. His hand came up from your hand, pausing an inch before your face. You peered up at him curiously.

“Anzu, I’m not pressuring you right now, correct?” You blinked. He was asking for permission, you realized, melting a little at his sweetness. You shook your head, cheek brushing Akiomi’s fingertips ever so slightly before you stopped, watching him with big eyes. His hand found its place on your cheek, thumb brushing your skin as it turned a dark red.

“You don’t seem to have any qualms about what I’ve been hinting at,” he hummed, bringing himself down to your face level. “You won’t mind?” He asked once more, face just barely out of your reach as his breath tickled your nose. You sucked in a quick breath, tired of his hesitating. You surged forwards, meeting his lips as anxiety and elation coursed through your veins. Akiomi froze for a split second before his lips moved against yours, remembering his original intent. 

Heat coursed through you as Akiomi deepened the kiss, hand on your cheek pushing back your hair and tucking it behind your ear. He rested it a little farther down, thumb in front of your ear and palm pressing into your jaw, pulling you into him. You could almost feel his withheld desperation as he slid his other arm around your waist, pulling your body into his. You broke off, gasping for air.

“K-Kunugi-sensei…”

“At least drop the ‘sensei’ part while we are like this, yes?” His lips twitched into an amused smirk, nearly teasing you. You huffed, and he let out an amused snort at your silent protest before leaning back in to kiss you. This kiss was rougher, more aggressive than the last, and surprise washed over you as he gently slid a tongue into your mouth. Pausing only for a moment, you quickly brought your tongue to his, letting it roam your mouth as his grip on your waist tightened. You pulled back, panting as you pressed the rest of your body into his with a quiet whine.

“Kunugi…-san” His hand grabbed at your tummy, feeling your curves as you let out a squeak.

“Akiomi-kun,” he corrected, aching to be casual with you. “Just when we’re alone.” You nodded, head dizzy as his hands started roaming your body, at first stay in innocent areas like your sides and your back, but soon they found themselves fiddling around your nipples, poking ever so slightly through your shirt. Akiomi’s hot breath on your neck made you shiver, and he flipped the both of you around to press his back against his desk.

“Akiomi-kun,” you repeated, voice breathy as his hands grabbed at your back, your hands reaching up to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt.

“Open the shirt,” you whined, frustrated at how slow your hands were moving. Akiomi obliged with an amused smile, unbuttoning the shirt to expose his chest. He pulled your shirt apart as well, grabbing at your chest, rolling his thumbs over your nipples as he kissed you roughly again. He felt you shudder in front of him, pulling your hips into his, and you realized with a second shudder just how hard he was against your thighs. Your own bulge rubbed against him hesitant at first, but your hands reached down to trace his bludge. Akiom wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you against him. He groaned into your mouth as he grinded into you, the feeling making your head spin. The pressure against your crotch was starting to get unbearable; you were starting to get impatient.

You pulled back for a split second, quickly unbuttoning his pants and kneeling in front of him as you tugged his throbbing cock out of his briefs. You flashed your gaze up to him, both of your faces flush and nervous as you pressed the head of his cock against your lips, tongue darting out to poke at it softly. Slowly, you pushed him into your mouth, breathing roughly as you took him as deep as you could. Exhaling, you swallowed thickly before starting to bob your head. Akiomi gasped above you, hand reaching down to fiddle with your hair. It wasn’t long before he pushed you back.

“Come here,” he called, pulling you up by your wrists and pressing your stomach into his desk, your own untouched cock pushing into the front of it. “You really want to do this?” He asked, pretty confident he already knew the answer as his thumbs pressed into your hips. He unbuckled your belt, placing it delicately onto his desk and tugged your pants and underwear down in one move, gasping as cool air nipped at your skin. 

It wasn’t long before Akiomi’s fingers prodded your entrance, feeling you twitch as he rubbed circled around it. Slowly, he pushed a gentle finger in, and a whine broke through your lips. He sunk his finger in entirely, starting to pump it carefully. He added a second finger in, wiggling them as he slid in and out. You buried your face into the desk, bright red as you shook from his touch.

“Your face must be real pretty,” Akiomi’s voice called out, and his hand disappeared from your hole. You felt both of his hands grab at your torso, pulling you up and flipping you around to face him. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling you into him with a whine. Akiomi gasped into your kiss, breaking it to double check the blinds were drawn against the doors. Turning his gaze back to you, he dipped his head to kiss at your neck, trailing down to your collarbone. He nipped at the bone, and you brought your arms around his shoulders as he left light kisses along them. 

“Akiomi~” you whined, pulling him into you hungrily. He chuckled lightly, pausing for a moment.  You groaned, nodding, and rolled your hips into his, missing how his fingers had filled you up before.

“A-ah, let me go grab a condom,” he excused himself, straightening his glasses as he pulled back. He dove behind his desk, and you heard him fumbling with his bag before he replaced himself between your thighs.

“Kunugi-sensei, you just happened to have that lewd thing with you all throughout class?” You teased, eyes lidded as he fiddled with the wrapper. 

“Ah, don’t call me sensei while we’re doing stuff like this,” he complained, slipping his pants down a bit more. You wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it firmly. Akiomi let out a groan as he pulled open the condom.

“Please let me put this on,” Akiomi asked, and you could hear in his voice how much he was holding back. You pulled your hands back, watching as he rolled the condom over his twitching cock.

“Kunugi-sensei, are you-” Your question was left unfinished as his hands dove into your waistband, fiddling with your underwear and tugging it down with your pants. They pooled around your ankles, and you pulled one of your legs out hastily as Akiomi came close. You felt his bulging head prod your hole, and instinct made you shift your legs just a bit wider for him. He slid in surprisingly easy, glasses sliding down his nose as he gasped.

“A-Anzu, you feel so good,” he groaned. Your mind was swirling, mouth agape as he started moving. This time, as he slid in, he let himself sink into the hilt, watching as your face twisted and your breath hitched.

“Akiomi,” you moaned out, dropping farther back onto his desk as your arms gave out. Akiomi groaned, unable to hold back as he thrust into you. His face was twisted in arousal, watching your body twitch as the papers on his desk shuffled around. His hands gripped at your hips, pulling them into him with each thrust. You brought your legs up to wrap around his hips again, beckoning him deeper into you. He obliged, pace quickening as you felt him twitch within you.

“Akiomi~” you moaned out again, hands twitching as they searched for something to grab onto. One settled on the edge of his desk, just past your head, the other grabbing at his hand on your hips. He groaned out your name again, hips slamming into you. The hand not held by your own trailed up your side, ticking your skin as he felt you melt like putty. He returned his grip to your hips, pulling you off the desk ever so slightly as you gasped, the new angle stirring something in your stomach.

You whined out his name again, jolting and twitching as pleasure crashed like waves throughout your body. You arched into him, moaning loudly as he pounded into you. Your mind swirled with the overwhelming stimulation, tension in your stomach reaching its breaking point.

“Kunugi-sensei!” You cried as your orgasm hit, legs trembling around his waist as you threw your head back. Cum splattered against your own chest, and you were too aroused to care. Your hands twitched as they latched onto whatever they could; the edge of the desk, books, akiomi’s hands, his arms, trying desperately to ground yourself as you rode out your orgasm. Your legs went slack around him, using what little energy you had in you to keep them around Akiomi’s waist as he shuddered. His hands fell to his waist, and you let out a squeak as you realized he was flipping you around. 

Now pressing your stomach into the edge of his desk, your eyes darted across at the papers and books sprawled across his desks, pens rolling around as the two of you shook the desk. You could only continue moaning lowly as Akiomi rutted into you, holding your hips up with one hand as the other snaked around to toy with your dick. You gasped at the touch, ridiculously sensitive as he wrapped his hand around it.

“Akiomi,” you whined, pressing your face into his desk. You weakly brushed papers aside, worried you would end up drooling onto them as you heaved in breaths. His hand around your cock squeezed gently as he moved it, making you cry out as you clenched. Akiomi groaned, pumping your cock as you twitched around him. It wasn’t long before your second climax hit like a bus, crying out as you arched into him yet again, more of your cum dripping onto the front of his desk. He rutted into you roughly, thrusts hungry and sloppy as his breathing grew heavy.

“I’m about to-” he cut himself off with a grunt, slamming himself deep into you as he came. You shivered underneath him, unable to form coherent words as he emptied himself before he pulled himself out of you. Your legs bucked underneath you, and Akiomi caught you with a gasp. He picked you up, carrying you over to his seat behind the desk and settling you in it. He slid your underwear back up, fixing your pants and rebuttoning your shirt after wiping off your messy chest. He pressed a delicate kiss to your lips, and you threw your arms around him, kissing him back hungrily. 

He broke off, pushing his glasses back up and wiping the sweat from his forehead onto the back of his hand. He glanced at his desk, papers strewn about and pens scattered across it. He finally turned his attention back to himself, tugging the filled condom off of him. He tied it off and wrapped it in a tissue before dropping it carefully into his bag. Similarly, he used a few tissues to wipe up your mess on the front of his desk, nodding in approval before tossing the tissues in with the condom.

“Akiomi?” You asked, confused at why he didn’t just throw it out.

“If the janitor sees…” he trailed off, face burning crimson. You let out a hum of understanding. He pulled his pants back up, leaning against the desk in front of you. His hand reached out, Akiomi wanting desperately to bury his fingers in your hair, but he hesitated, hand hovering right above your head. You flashed him an amused look before headbutting his hand, forcing his fingers to brush through it. 

“You’re too cute,” he chuckled quietly. Finally catching your breath, you hummed, leaning farther into his touch. 

“Kunugi-sensei, will I get extra credit on the next test?” You teased jokingly. He let out a snort.

“You know full well I don’t give out extra credit.” You hummed shortly in response, tilting your head to let Akiomi’s fingers brush a certain spot.

“Are you gonna think of this everytime I call you Kunugi-sensei?” Akiomi’s fingers paused, as if realizing the effect you would now have on him.

“I’ll just be thinking about this every time I glance at you.”

  
  
  


\------

“Anzu,” Akiomi’s voice rang through the class. You hummed, standing up. You were actually listening this time, and you answered the question properly. Akiomi nodded, pride shining on his face.

“Very good,” he praised. You flashed him a grin as you sat down.

“Thank you, Kunugi-sensei.” Pink rose to his cheeks, and you were glad nobody else cared about the lesson as he returned to his lecture, turning towards the board to hide his blush. You watched his ears turn entirely pink, grinning in delight as you knew Akiomi would ask you to stay after class again.


	2. Female Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> female version! being the only girl at yumenosaki.... to have the boys tend to you and shower you in attention... ugh anzu im so jealous 

Being the only girl in the idol course at Yumenosaki had its perks. Of course, there was a lot of attention from the boys, but most of them you pushed aside with a sweet apology. Throughout your time, you’d dabbled in dating the boys, but it just didn’t sit well with you. They either were too possessive, arguing with the other boys about you, or were lazy boyfriends. That, or if they managed to be decent boyfriends, you couldn’t reciprocate the attraction. Despite the reputation you had accidentally developed, the boys still flocked to you. You sighed in the back of the classroom.

You missed having girl friends. Whatever, you thought, turning your focus back out the window, tapping your pen mindlessly against your notebook. It was almost the end of your third year now, having turned 18 in the middle of the school year, and graduation was just around the corner. You loved your producer work, but you were so exhausted of the constant attention just of your boobs.

“Anzu,” Akiomi’s voice echoed through the quiet room, making you jolt. You stood up, chair scraping as you hastily pushed it back.

“Yes!” You squeaked. Akiomi stared at you blankly, and you realized he was waiting for an answer. You flushed, embarrassed.

“Uhm… what was the question again?” You asked weakly. Akiomi let out a sigh, shaking his head gently.

“I get you third years are antsy, but you need to focus on your studies, at least enough to graduate.” You nodded sheepishly, and Akiomi repeated his question. You sputtered out a decent enough response, and he nodded, accepting the answer as you sunk back into your chair. Your shoulders slumped as you flipped through your workbook, finding the right page to at least try to pretend you were trying to learn. You buried your fingers in your scalp, pushing your loose hair around as you skimmed the lesson. 

Brows furrowed, you almost didn’t even hear the bell as you were deep into your reading. Sure, it was the required reading and part of the lesson, but it was still interesting enough to captivate you for the moment, and enough to make it look like you were participating in the lesson. The bell cut off, and you didn’t process the sound until the sound of everyone’s chairs scraping broke your focus. You jumped, glancing around the class as all of the boys darted out of the door. You started tossing your books and pens into your bag, ready to go home for the day. You zipped up your bag and made your way to the front of the class.

“Have a good day, Kunugi-sensei,” you nodded at him as you made your way to the door.

“Ah, Anzu, just a moment,” he called, and you groaned silently as you flipped back to him. “Do you mind closing the door?” You nodded, turning back towards the door and closing it with a melancholic click, wishing it was closing behind you as you stood before Akiomi.

“I’m sorry about before,” you started, sure that that was what he wanted to discuss. He waved his hand, cutting you off. 

“I’m not concerned about your grades. You are, after all, at the top of the class grade-wise right now.” You blinked, finding that hard to believe. You were a pure-bred slacker and procrastinator, turning in assignments right as they were due. 

“Really?” Your voice shook ever so slightly.

“Really, you think the rest of the boys can concentrate on anything well?” He sighed heavily, steadying himself with a hand on his desk. “Those boys… they aren’t pestering you or anything, are they?”

“What do you mean? They haven’t done anything weird,” you shrugged.

“I mean, they are treating you well? Being the only girl in the school has painted quite the target on your back.” Akiomi spoke with care in his voice, stepping to the side of his desk. You sighed, all of your negative interactions flooding your mind.

“There are boys who certainly are weird,” you admitted, shoulders slumping. “Sure, they can be…” you paused as you nearly said ‘horny’. “Persistent. But after being turned down a few times, they usually get the point.” Akiomi’s face twitched in annoyance.

“Those boys…” he sighed. A lot of sighing today, you noticed.

“They’re just being boys, y’know?” You offered, not wanting to make it difficult for any of them. They were idols with fans after all, and none of them truly had been a threat.

“Still, I worry for you, Anzu.” Akiomi’s voice was strong and serious as he stepped closer ever so slightly. “I fear as the year draws to a close, and graduation comes around, the boys will grow too desperate to attach themselves before everyone parts ways.” You shook your head.

“No, I still plan on working with them!” You nodded, thinking of Eichi’s invitation to the Ensemble Square.

“Ah, so you have been in contact with Tenshouin?” He hummed, a bit happy. You nodded again.

“The square looks so exciting, I’ve been visiting a lot after school!” Your eyes glimmered with passion. “I’ve helped them organize quite a few events already, and watching all of the newer groups spread their wings and take off truly is a sight.” Akiomi smiled, fondness pricking his chest as you continued. “I’m glad most of the groups here are affiliated with one of the branches at the Square, I’d hate to not even be able to see them.” Akiomi’s smile faltered, and you froze, afraid of saying the wrong thing.

“What about your teachers?” Akiomi asked, voice curious but withheld. You gasped, not even realizing you had skipped over the teachers. You waved your hands out.

“I - I mean, I’ll miss you too, Kunugi-sensei, but you are stopping by the Square at times, right? Eichi mentioned you would, but I didn’t want to assume anything, but I did keep an eye out for you whenever I was there when we didn’t have school, and-”

“I’m teasing you, Anzu.” Akiomi’s voice was uncharacteristically soothing, a breathy chuckle making its way to your ears. You flushed, realizing what you had said. 

“As a retired idol, of course I’ll see you there. I can’t just release these boys into the wild, can I?” He came in close, standing only a few feet in front of you. “I’m glad they developed the Square, I’d hate for you to graduate as a producer only to not have anyone to produce.” You nodded, fiddling with your hands as you tried to keep your blush down. Kunugi-sensei was surprisingly close, and you couldn’t help but inhale his cologne, eyes darting from his face as he watched you with a firm gaze.

“Ah, you don’t have to worry about me, Kunugi-sensei, I’ll be okay-”

“Your words won’t comfort me at all,” he cut you off, and you flipped your gaze back to him, his purple eyes filled with an emotion you couldn’t quite pick up.

“Anzu, as I said before, I do care for you,” he grasped one of your sweaty hands, heat shooting up your arm at his touch. “Perhaps a little more than one should…” He adjusted his glasses with free hand, bringing it down to sandwich your hand between his palms. Your breath caught in your throat, watching his expressions as your face turned bright red. You weren’t too sure what Akiomi was doing, but you were not going to protest. He came in closer, only a few inches between your chests. His hand came up from your hand, pausing an inch before your face. You peered up at him curiously.

“Anzu, I’m not pressuring you right now, correct?” You blinked. He was asking for permission, you realized, melting a little at his sweetness. You shook your head, cheek brushing Akiomi’s fingertips ever so slightly before you stopped, watching him with big eyes. His hand found its place on your cheek, thumb brushing your skin as it turned a dark red.

“You don’t seem to have any qualms about what I’ve been hinting at,” he hummed, bringing himself down to your face level. “You won’t mind?” He asked once more, face just barely out of your reach as his breath tickled your nose. You sucked in a quick breath, tired of his hesitating. You surged forwards, meeting his lips as anxiety and elation coursed through your veins. Akiomi froze for a split second before his lips moved against yours, remembering his original intent. 

Heat coursed through you as Akiomi deepened the kiss, hand on your cheek pushing back your hair and tucking it behind your ear. He rested it a little farther down, thumb in front of your ear and palm pressing into your jaw, pulling you into him. You could almost feel his withheld desperation as he slid his other arm around your waist, pulling your body into his. You broke off, gasping for air.

“K-Kunugi-sensei…”

“At least drop the ‘sensei’ part while we are like this, yes?” His lips twitched into an amused smirk, nearly teasing you. You huffed, and he let out an amused snort at your silent protest before leaning back in to kiss you. This kiss was rougher, more aggressive than the last, and surprise washed over you as he gently slid a tongue into your mouth. Pausing only for a moment, you quickly brought your tongue to his, letting it roam your mouth as his grip on your waist tightened. You pulled back, panting as you pressed the rest of your body into his with a quiet whine.

“Kunugi…-san” His hand grabbed at your tummy, feeling your curves as you let out a squeak.

“Akiomi-kun,” he corrected, aching to hear you call his name. “Just when we’re alone.” You nodded, head dizzy as his hands started roaming your body, at first stay in innocent areas like your sides and your back, but soon they found themselves groping at your breasts. Akiomi’s hot breath on your neck made you shiver, and he flipped you around to press your back against his desk.

“Akiomi-kun,” you repeated, voice breathy as his hands grabbed at your back, settling on your bra and pulling the straps. You gasped as it snapped open, his hands darting to your front to grope them roughly through your shirt.

“Open the shirt,” you whined, head still spinning from all the attention. Akiomi obliged with an amused smile, unbuttoning the blouse to expose your chest. He continued grabbing at your chest, rolling his thumbs over your nipples as he kissed you roughly again. He felt you shudder beneath him, pressing his hips into yours, and you realized with a second shudder just how hard he was against your thighs. His hips pressed into yours, hesitant at first, but you wrapped a leg around to pull him in. He groaned into your mouth as he grinded into you, pushing your skirt up. The pressure against your crotch was starting to get unbearable; you were starting to get impatient. 

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling you into him with a whine. Akiomi gasped into your kiss, breaking it to double check the blinds were drawn against the doors. Turning his gaze back to you, he dipped his head to kiss at your neck, trailing down to your collarbone. He nipped at the bone, and you brought your arms around his shoulders as he left light kisses along them. 

“Akiomi~” you whined, pulling him into you hungrily. He chuckled lightly, pausing for a moment.

“You really want to do this?” He asked, pretty confident he already knew the answer as his thumbs pressed into your hips. You groaned, nodding, and rolled your hips into his.

“A-ah, let me go grab a condom,” he excused himself, straightening his glasses as he pulled back. He dove behind his desk, and you heard him fumbling with his bag before he replaced himself between your thighs.

“Kunugi-sensei, you just happened to have that lewd thing with you all throughout class?” You teased, eyes lidded as he unzipped his pants. 

“Ah, don’t call me sensei while we’re doing stuff like this,” he complained, slipping the pants down ever so slightly. You brought your hands down to his boxers, pulling the elastic back and gasping as his cock sprung out. You wrapped a hand around it, stroking it firmly. Akiomi let out a groan as he pulled open the condom.

“Please let me put this on,” Akiomi asked, and you could hear in his voice how much he was holding back. You pulled your hands back, watching as he rolled the condom over his twitching cock.

“Kunugi-sensei, are you-” Your question was left unfinished as his hands dove under your skirt, fiddling with your underwear and tugging it down. His fingers quickly found their way to your hole, poking at it with hungry fingers. He paused to brush his thumb over your clit, watching as you tensed and let out a low moan. He flipped your skirt up for a proper view, rubbing your clit with his thumb just a bit more before he circled your entrance. He finally dipped a finger in, carefully wiggling as he sank down to the knuckle. You let out a gasp as he pumped in and out, curling his single digit as he went. He added a second one in easily, watching your face flush in arousal as he continued pumped.

“Hm, I’d add a third but…” He pulled his fingers out, wet with your slick. “I don’t think I want to wait much longer.” You hummed, dropping yourself back onto his desk, propping yourself up on your elbows as he lined himself up. You felt his bulging head prod your hole, and instinct made you shift your legs just a bit wider for him. He slid in surprisingly easy, glasses sliding down his nose as he gasped.

“A-Anzu, you feel so good,” he groaned. Your mind was swirling, mouth agape as he started moving. This time, as he slid in, he let himself sink into the hilt, watching as your face twisted and your breath hitched.

“Akiomi,” you moaned out, dropping farther back onto his desk as your arms gave out. Akiomi groaned, unable to hold back as he thrust into you. His face was twisted in arousal, watching your body twitch as the papers on his desk shuffled around. His hands gripped at your hips, pulling them into him with each thrust. You brought your legs up to wrap around his hips again, beckoning him deeper into you. He obliged, pace quickening as you felt him twitch within you.

“Akiomi~” you moaned out again, hands twitching as they searched for something to grab onto. One settled on the edge of his desk, just past your head, the other grabbing at his hand on your hips. He groaned out your name again, hips slamming into you. The hand not held by your own trailed up your side, ticking your skin as he felt you melt like putty. He returned his grip to your hips, pulling you off the desk ever so slightly as you gasped, the new angle stirring something in your stomach.

You whined out his name again, jolting and twitching as pleasure crashed like waves throughout your body. You arched into him, moaning loudly as he pounded into you. Your mind swirled with the overwhelming stimulation, tension in your stomach reaching its breaking point.

“Kunugi-sensei!” You cried as your orgasmn hit, legs trembling around his waist as you threw your head back. Your hands twitched as they latched onto whatever they could; the edge of the desk, books, akiomi’s hands, his arms, trying desperately to ground yourself as you rode out your orgasm. Your legs went slack around him, using what little energy you had in you to keep them around Akiomi’s waist as he shuddered. His hands fell to his waist, and you let out a squeak as you realized he was flipping you around. 

Now pressing your stomach into the edge of his desk, your eyes darted across at the papers and books sprawled across his desks, pens rolling around as the two of you shook the desk. You could only continue moaning lowly as Akiomi rutted into you, holding your hips up with one hand as the other snaked around to toy with your clit. You gasped at the touch, ridiculously sensitive as he slowly swirled his finger around the bud.

“Akiomi,” you whined, pressing your face into his desk. You weakly brushed papers aside, worried you would end up drooling onto them as you heaved in breaths. His finger tracing your clit flicked across it, making you cry out as you clenched. Akiomi groaned, repeating his circling before flicking his thumb across it roughly. It wasn’t long before your second climax hit like a bus, crying out as you arched into him yet again. He rutted into you roughly, thrusts hungry and sloppy as his breathing grew heavy.

“I’m about to-” he cut himself off with a grunt, slamming himself deep into you as he came. You shivered underneath him, unable to form coherent words as he spilled his seed before he pulled himself out of you. Your legs bucked underneath you, and Akiomi caught you with a gasp. He picked you up, carrying you over to his seat behind the desk and settling you in it. He slid your underwear back up, adjusting your skirt and rebuttoning your blouse. He pressed a delicate kiss to your lips, and you threw your arms around him, kissing him back hungrily. 

He broke off, pushing his glasses back up and wiping the sweat from his forehead onto the back of his hand. He glanced at his desk, papers strewn about and pens scattered across it. He finally turned his attention back to himself, tugging the filled condom off of him. He tied it off and wrapped it in a tissue before dropping it carefully into his bag.

“Akiomi?” You asked, confused at why he didn’t just throw it out.

“If the janitor sees…” he trailed off, face burning crimson. You let out a hum of understanding. He pulled his pants back up, leaning against the desk in front of you. His hand reached out, Akiomi wanting desperately to bury his fingers in your hair, but he hesitated, hand hovering right above your head. You flashed him an amused look before headbutting his hand, forcing his fingers to brush through it. 

“You’re too cute,” he chuckled quietly. Finally catching your breath, you hummed, leaning farther into his touch. 

“Kunugi-sensei, will I get extra credit on the next test?” You teased jokingly. He let out a snort.

“You know full well I don’t give out extra credit.” You hummed shortly in response, tilting your head to let Akiomi’s fingers brush a certain spot.

“Are you gonna think of this everytime I call you Kunugi-sensei?” Akiomi’s fingers paused, as if realizing the effect you would now have on him.

“I’ll just be thinking about this every time I glance at you.”

  
  
  


\------

“Anzu,” Akiomi’s voice rang through the class. You hummed, standing up. You were actually listening this time, and you answered the question properly. Akiomi nodded, pride shining on his face.

“Very good,” he praised. You flashed him a grin as you sat down.

“Thank you, Kunugi-sensei.” Pink rose to his cheeks, and you were glad nobody else cared about the lesson as he returned to his lecture, turning towards the board to hide his blush. You watched his ears turn entirely pink, grinning in delight as you knew Akiomi would ask you to stay after class again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please consider:  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/763931076032200705/814667533541572668/image0.gif

**Author's Note:**

> please consider:  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/763931076032200705/814667533541572668/image0.gif


End file.
